


small boy, rather pale

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Adoption, Adoption Trauma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Culture Shock, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Single work, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Мы познакомились с Кевином в подмосковном приюте и не могли поверить в свою удачу. До прибытия в Россию у нас — как и у большинства иностранных приёмных родителей — была лишь устная договорённость, а ещё фотография, на которой хрупкий светловолосый мальчик с огромными сине-зелёными глазами очаровательно хмурился в объектив…
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Original Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Миди от G до T





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [small boy, rather pale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248679) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



> От автора:  
>  Вам когда-нибудь доводилось случайно написать фик? На AO3 есть немало историй об усыновлении Юры, в которых чаще всего приёмными родителями становятся Виктор и/или Юри. Глядя на эти истории, невольно задумываешься о настоящих российских детских домах и международных усыновлениях из России. Так и случился этот рассказ. Он довольно мрачный, так что будьте осторожны.  
>  Он написан не ради жёсткой критики международных усыновлений, но для того, чтобы показать, как они могут обернуться несчастьем и трагическими недоразумениями для всех участников.  
>  В названии использована строка песни «Мальчик на продажу» из мюзикла Лайонела Барта «Оливер!».  
>  (Обратите внимание: эта история содержит эйблизм и одно эйблистическое оскорбление).

_ «Одиссея в российский приют: когда одной любви недостаточно» _

_Мы познакомились с Кевином в подмосковном приюте и не могли поверить в свою удачу. До прибытия в Россию у нас — как и у большинства иностранных приёмных родителей — была лишь устная договорённость, а ещё фотография, на которой хрупкий светловолосый мальчик с огромными сине-зелёными глазами очаровательно хмурился в объектив…_

_Любой человек, интересовавшийся усыновлениями из России, слышал ужасающие истории о российских приютах, о тёмных комнатах, переполненных младенцами и малышами постарше, которым запрещено вставать со своих кроваток. Приют действительно выглядел мрачно, но Кевин оказался активным и энергичным мальчиком и, как нам сказали, жил там всего лишь семь месяцев, с тех пор как умер его дедушка._

_Конечно, он не говорил по-английски, поэтому общались мы в основном без слов. Кевин ходил колесом, кружился вокруг и спел для нас, как нам объяснили, русскую народную песню. Выглядело это так, словно он пытался очаровать нас, и у него получилось. Мы думали, что вытянули счастливый билет._

_Но когда вернулись домой в Джорджию, мы узнали другого Кевина…_

Жизнь в детдоме была сложной, но и Юра был не из простых. Может, для своего возраста он и казался мелким, зато умел кусаться и пинаться, так что со временем старшие мальчишки стали держаться от него на почтительном расстоянии.

Он не завёл друзей, но это его не волновало. Каждый день он взбирался на невысокое дерево во дворе, усаживался на ветку и представлял, как его усыновляет Яков Фельцман.

За несколько недель до смерти дедушки, они вместе смотрели Олимпийские игры. «Однажды ты тоже будешь там, — сказал дедушка, — сидеть рядом с Фельцманом. Ты знаешь, что он нашёл Виктора на городском катке?»

Юра знал, что тренеры постоянно ищут таланты. Может быть, и Яков время от времени заглядывал в детский дом, чтобы оценить детей постарше. Проверить их зубы, растянуть ноги до небес, посмотреть, как высоко они смогут прыгнуть. Юра сумел бы прыгнуть выше всех. И он уже умел кататься на коньках, он мог прыгнуть тулуп. Якову стоило лишь взглянуть на Юру, и ему не пришлось бы смотреть остальных ребят. А потом он забрал бы его к себе домой…

… но Яков Фельцман всё не приходил.

С тех пор как умер дедушка, прошло уже шесть месяцев, шесть месяцев в детдоме, но Юра не сдавался.

Может, он не был мальчиком-одуванчиком, зато точно не был одним из тех дебилов, которые останутся запертыми здесь на всю жизнь, бледные и чахнувшие в своих кроватях. Он не был умственно отсталым, не раскачивался туда-сюда, не бил себя и не кричал по ночам. Он пинался, когда противник нарывался, и воровал, если приходилось. И он помнил, каково это, иметь семью.

Ему было шесть, и окружающие говорили, что он хорошенький. Он мог написать своё имя, своё полное имя, хотя оно было очень длинным и очень сложным. «Юрий Николаевич Плисецкий». Он умел прыгать и танцевать, и кататься на коньках. Он был самым лучшим ребёнком в этом детдоме. Конечно, кто-нибудь захотел бы его усыновить. И им бы крупно повезло заполучить его.

Так он говорил себе ночами, крепко обнимая подушку, старался не скучать по деду и не думать о том, что же стало с их кошкой. А если и плакал, то никому не позволял видеть своих слёз.

— Юра, появилась семья, которая хочет тебя усыновить, — сказала однажды Ольга Ивановна, и это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. — Они прилетели издалека, из Америки. Если хочешь жить в Америке, то в их присутствии веди себя хорошо.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Юра.

Он мало что знал об Америке, но слышал достаточно и понимал, что это отличное место и что он, должно быть, особенный, раз его хотели увезти туда. Он поклялся доказать, что стоил того.

— И помоги им бог, — пробормотала Оля, — если бы они только знали.

Его приёмные родители жили в месте, которое называлось Грузия. Не настоящая Грузия, а другая — американская. И, видимо, были богаты, потому что их дом оказался огромным; у них была спальня, и у Юры была спальня, и была третья спальня, которой никто не пользовался. А ещё гараж с двумя машинами и две ванных комнаты. Просто безумие.

Они купили ему одежду, много одежды, больше, чем у него было за всю его жизнь. Они купили ему книги на английском, которые он не мог прочитать. Они купили ему новый велик.

Снаружи жарило солнце. Их дом стоял в тени высоких деревьев в самом конце улицы, в отдалении от соседних участков. Проезжая часть заканчивалась большим кругом чёрного асфальта, и Юра замер в нём, с чистейшим изумлением ощутив, как из-под ног растекался жар. Под рифлёной подошвой его кроссовок асфальт казался почти липким. Вокруг практически не было машин и совсем не было людей. В таких местах Юра ещё не бывал.

Он нарезал на велике несколько бесцельных кругов и вернулся домой, сгоревшим до волдырей. Похоже, для катания на коньках здесь всегда было слишком жарко.

Его новые родители не понимали ни слова из того, что он говорил. И всё время разговаривали с ним по-английски, как будто он-то должен был всё понимать, хотя Юра был обычным маленьким мальчиком, а они — взрослыми. Он ни разу не слышал, чтобы они называли его по имени. Они твердили только: «Кевин, Кевин». Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он осознал, что они обращались к нему.

— Я русский! — объяснял он. — Не понимаю.

Они только улыбались в ответ; даже если он делал что-то, что им не нравилось, они всё равно улыбались. Юре было интересно, когда же они перестанут, почему до них не доходит, что он не говорит по-английски, когда они решат, что он придурок, и вернут его в детдом. Порою он мечтал, чтобы так и случилось.

Но Юра всё равно не сдавался. Только не теперь. Он обещал деду.

Он попытался нарисовать себя, катающимся на коньках, себя, стоящим на пьедестале почёта рядом с Виктором Никифоровым и Стефаном Ламбьелем. Родители рассматривали рисунки и с гордостью улыбались, а потом повесили их на холодильник.

— Виктор Никифоров, — медленно и терпеливо объяснял Юра, тыкая пальцем в нарисованное. — Стефан Ламбьель. Я.

Они что никогда не слышали о Викторе Никифорове?

— Кататься, — попытался он ещё раз. Это было одно из немногих выученных им английских слов. Юра изобразил, как отталкивается одной ногой, и заскользил в носках по гладкому кухонному полу. — Кататься. Хочу кататься.

Через неделю ему подарили скейтборд. Обвязанный большой красной лентой. Юра переводил взгляд с одного озарённого надеждой лица на другое, и ему хотелось плакать.

— Тебе нравится, Кевин? — спросила его новая мать.

Это было слишком. Он со всей силы швырнул в неё блестящим скейтбордом.

— Юрий! — закричал он по-русски. — Меня зовут Юрий! Юрий Николаевич Плисецкий!

Они больше не могли притворяться, что не понимают.

— Теперь тебя зовут Кевин, — сказал его новый отец, и улыбка наконец-то сползла с его лица. — Ты — Кевин Бейкер. Наш сын.


	2. Chapter 2

_« По тонкому льду: как поездка в торговый центр изменила нашу жизнь» _

_Первые месяцы с Кевином обернулись для нас сущим адом. Даже если он понимал, о чём именно его попросили, проблемы с гневом и вызывающее неповиновение с лёгкостью превращали наше общение в сражение, которое могло длиться часами. Не говоря уже о том, что слово «гиперактивный» не описывало его даже приблизительно. В течение нескольких месяцев каждый вечер мне приходилось готовить ужин, пока Кевин в носках скользил из одного конца кухни в другой. Истерика, начинавшаяся, если мы пытались его остановить, была неописуемой._

_Мы записали его в Младшую бейсбольную лигу, но вскоре осознали (и это основная тема сегодняшнего поста), что языковой барьер в сочетании с проблемным поведением перечёркивают всякую возможность занятий командными видами спорта. Скажем так: вложить в руки Кевина бейсбольную биту и надеяться, что он будет использовать её по назначению, было очень наивно!_

_Ему понравился батут, который мы установили на заднем дворе, но этого было недостаточно. Мы понимали, что одного батута для него недостаточно, но что ещё мы могли сделать?_

_На катке мы оказались случайно, и только лишь потому, что изменили привычке и отправились в другой торговый центр. Как только Кевин увидел лёд, его глаза загорелись. Измученная постоянной борьбой за власть я сдалась и взяла на прокат две пары коньков._

_Когда мы подошли к бортику, я взяла Кевина за руку, но ему это было не нужно. Он вырвался из моей хватки, ступил на лёд и легко покатился прочь. Этот момент навсегда изменил нашу жизнь._

_Никто в приюте не говорил нам, что Кевин умеет кататься на коньках. Может быть, они и сами об этом не знали. Но если задуматься, он ведь весьма настойчиво пытался рассказать нам о своём увлечении._

_Я наблюдала, как он кругами скользил по катку, а потом моё сердце ушло в пятки, потому что он подпрыгнул, прокрутился в воздухе и ловко приземлился на одну ногу._

_Инструктор, который в тот день занимался на катке с девочкой, выглядевшей вдвое старше Кевина, даже остановился, чтобы посмотреть на это._

_— Это ваш сын? — спросил он. — Он очень хорош._

_— Да, — ответила я, и из моих глаз потекли слёзы. — Это Кевин. Мой сын. Он мой сын._

_— У кого он тренируется?_

_В то время я редко говорила о нашем путешествии в приют. Я принялась сбивчиво рассказывать о том, как мы несколько месяцев назад привезли Кевина из России, и как мы с ним случайно оказались на катке. Я изливала душу человеку, которого видела первый раз в жизни, рассказала, что Кевин неуправляемый, что какие бы методы воздействия мы ни пробовали, все они не имели никакого эффекта. Я призналась в том, о чём не хотела говорить со своими друзьями — что мы не знали, что делать._

_Инструктор — Джек Саймон, ставший впоследствии первым тренером Кевина — подъехал к моему сыну, сказал что-то, чего я не расслышала, и показал вращение на одной ноге. Не долго думая, Кевин идеально повторил его движения._

_А затем Кевин, который за всё время пребывания в нашем доме не произнёс по-английски ни одного предложения, посмотрел на Джека и чётко проговорил: «Я хочу кататься на коньках. Я буду вести себя хорошо». И после паузы добавил: «Пожалуйста»._

_В тот день мы впервые осознали, каким даром бог наградил Кевина. Это одновременно был ответ на наши молитвы и способ достучаться до нашего сына._

В восемнадцать лет Кевин Бейкер выступил на «Золотом коньке Загреба». Его родители страшно им гордились.

Мама вела собственный блог об усыновлениях из России, хотя в основном писала о Кевине. Люди звонили ей в три часа ночи и плакали в трубку, благодарили за то, что она подарила им надежду, что позволила поверить в то, что можно пережить «трудный возраст» так, чтобы ваш ребёнок не зарезал вас во сне и не спалил дом вместе с вами.

(Один раз. Это было один единственный раз, и всё закончилось небольшим задымлением. Он просто хотел зажечь свечку. И до сих пор не был уверен, что родители ему поверили).

В любом случае, сам факт существования блога жутко смущал. Особенно теперь, когда мама написала о том, что Кевин стал чуть ли не чемпионом. Ага, принял участие в малозначимых международных соревнованиях по фигурному катанию. Он и попал-то в Загреб на замену, потому что у парня, который должен был поехать, из-за неудачного педикюра воспалился ноготь.

В мамином последнем посте была приведена подробная оценка сумм, которые они с папой потратили на ЭКО. И на усыновление. А ещё на лечение, хренову кучу лечения (продолжавшегося, кстати, до сих пор), на коньки и тренировки, и костюмы, и переезд, чтобы жить поближе к катку, и на все поездки на соревнования.

«Ваш сын выходит на один лёд с Виктором Никифоровым? — следовал вывод. — Это стоит любых денег».

Она где-то откопала и отсканировала карандашный рисунок, который Кевин нарисовал в далёком детстве. На рисунке он изобразил себя на пьедестале почёта между Виктором Никифоровым и Стефаном Ламбьелем. Мама отрезала подпись с его русским именем, написанным заглавными буквами в нижней части листа (несколько букв не поместились и были криво втиснуты в угол). Кевин даже не помнил, когда нарисовал это.

«Фигурное катание спасло жизнь моему сыну», — написала она. Под постом было 337 комментариев.

Виктор Никифоров оказался в Загребе по чистой случайности. Если бы не стечение обстоятельств, он вряд ли был бы заявлен на участие в малопрестижном чемпионате серии Челленджер. Но большую часть предыдущего сезона он восстанавливался после травмы и теперь стремился как можно быстрее набрать минимальную оценку за элементы, чтобы пройти квалификацию на Олимпийские игры 2018 года. Ему было почти тридцать.

Естественно, он всех сделал и забрал золото себе.

Кевин выступил лучше, чем когда-либо прежде. Он улучшил собственный рекорд на пять баллов и посадил идеальный тройной аксель. В итоге очутился на четырнадцатой из восемнадцати строк турнирной таблицы, но всё-таки не на последней. Результат казался закономерным. У Кевина не было в арсенале ни одного четверного прыжка; весь прошедший год тренер пытался примирить его с этим фактом. А обсуждение произвольной программы перед последним выступлением закончилось криком Кевина: «Да пошёл ты!», и полётом коньков через всю раздевалку.

Сейчас он, вроде как, сожалел о содеянном, но не сильно. И всё-таки рискнул прыгнуть четверной тулуп. Попытка оставила чёрно-синие разводы на левом боку, но Кевин ничуть не расстроился, ведь даже неудавшийся прыжок немного повысил его оценки. Он считал, что это победа.

Возможно, пришла пора искать нового тренера. Не то чтобы кто-то из присутствующих здесь специалистов заинтересовался посредственным американским пареньком с недолеченной травмой крестообразной связки и проблемами с гневом.

По крайней мере, Кевин думал именно так. Мама утверждала, что это пораженческие мысли.

Создавалось ощущение, что куда бы не пошёл Кевин, он везде натыкался на Якова Фельцмана. Фельцман был в зоне разминки — расхаживал туда-сюда в олимпийке с логотипом сборной России, как будто собирался самолично выйти на лёд. Фельцман был на завтраке в отеле — жевал пончик и одновременно во всё горло кричал что-то по-русски в телефон. Фельцман был в лифте отеля — нажал кнопку открытия дверей, чтобы лифт не уехал без Кевина. Кроме них в кабине никого больше не было.

Кевину следовало сказать «спасибо», он это понимал. Мама убила бы его, если бы узнала, что он этого не сделал. Но он не мог заставить себя посмотреть Фельцману в лицо. Когда он видел этого человека, в груди разливалась обжигающая неконтролируемая обида.

«Ты козёл, — хотелось крикнуть Кевину. — Как ты мог бросить меня? Ты должен был прийти и спасти меня. Дедушка говорил, что на Олимпиаде ты будешь сидеть рядом со мной».

От стыда захотелось пнуть стенку лифта. Его детская обида была неописуемо глупой. Естественно, до «Золотого конька», а уж тем более в 2006 году, Яков Фельцман и не подозревал о его существовании. Скорее всего, даже сейчас он не смог бы выделить Кевина из толпы. Едва ли существовала вселенная, в которой Якову Фельцману, самому знаменитому тренеру фигуристов в мире, было не наплевать на Кевина Бейкера.

И вообще, на что, чёрт возьми, Кевин рассчитывал? Перебраться в свободную комнату в доме Фельцмана и выиграть финал Гран-при в пятнадцать? Почему бы не добавить к мечте ещё несколько уроков балета от Лилии Барановской?

Если он и избегал Якова Фельцмана, то только лишь потому, что разочаровался в себе. Потому что когда-то верил в сказки.

Избегать Виктора Никифорова оказалось проще. Тот передвигался по многолюдным коридорам спорткомплекса словно существо из иной реальности, задержавшееся среди людей лишь благодаря собственному терпению, и даже в помещении не снимал солнцезащитные очки.

Поговаривали, что он не удосужится запомнить твоё имя, если у тебя в арсенале нет как минимум двух четверных прыжков. И он, без сомнения, громко посмеялся бы, если бы кто-нибудь показал ему хвалебную статью, которую пару недель назад напечатал «People»: «От русского сироты до выдающегося спортсмена. Следующая цель Кевина Бейкера — Олимпийские игры?»

Кевин ненавидел Виктора Никифорова, ну, самую малость. Всё-таки, это было потрясающе — быть настолько крутым, что ему сходило с рук даже скотское поведение.

Одновременно Кевин восхищался Виктором, с тех самых пор, ещё до усыновления. Сейчас казалось, что всё произошедшее до его шестилетия случилось в другом мире. Кевин мало что помнил, лишь фрагменты; в основном он запомнил ощущения.

Он редко позволял себе возвращаться в тот мир. Воспоминания казались такими хрупкими, что он боялся растерять их остатки, ведь если бы он стал обращаться с ними слишком грубо, они рассыпались бы в пыль, как многократно использованная папиросная бумага.

«Моя комната. Моя кошка. Мой дедушка. Мой первый урок катания на коньках». Когда его мать упоминала «первый урок катания на коньках», она имела в виду нечто совершенно иное. Другого тренера, другую страну, другое имя.

И только Виктор присутствовал в обоих мирах. У Кевина словно двоилось в глазах, а Виктор оставался единственной неизменной точкой.

И за это Кевин его тоже слегка ненавидел.

Едва появившись на банкете, Кевин понял, что лучше бы он остался в номере.

Все европейские фигуристы были друг с другом знакомы, они смеялись и болтали на дюжине различных языков, включая русский, раздражавший Кевина, как мелодия, которую он не мог разобрать. Многие из присутствовавших уже слишком много выпили. Кевин, пожалуй, тоже мог бы, в Хорватии это было законно — ему уже исполнилось восемнадцать, но учитывая инцидент с виски, произошедший три года назад, оно того не стоило.

Так что, он стоял в углу зала, чувствуя себя совершенно лишним на этом празднике жизни, а все вокруг фотографировались, обменивались номерами телефонов и обещали друг другу увидеться на следующих соревнованиях. Всё это было абсолютно бессмысленно; он не собирался участвовать в следующих соревнованиях, во всяком случае, не в тех, о которых здесь говорили. Он улетал домой, чтобы подать документы для поступления в Бостонский колледж, где — он был в этом твёрдо уверен — станет лучшим фигуристом в команде. Тоска смертная.

И тут словно из-под земли появился Виктор Никифоров, он даже соизволил снять тёмные очки. Видимо, на банкете присутствовали несколько человек, которых он считал достойными смотреть ему в глаза.

Виктор остановился, уставился на Кевина и улыбнулся.

«Наверное, я загораживаю стол с закусками», — подумал Кевин.

— Хочешь фото на память? — спросил Виктор по-английски.

— Зачем мне фото с тобой? — ответил Кевин. И приготовился к неизбежному селфи, изобразив на лице (он на это надеялся), какое огромное одолжение делает Виктору. — Ты старый, Виктор Никифоров. Тебе уже пора на покой.

Вместо того, чтобы разозлиться, Виктор лишь удивлённо на него посмотрел.

— У тебя отличное произношение. Большинство американцев произносят «Никифо́ров». — Он показал Кевину фотографию в телефоне. — Вот. Эта неплохо получилась, да? Мы хорошо смотримся вместе. У тебя очень славянские скулы.

Он был прав, фотография вышла удачной. Они стояли щека к щеке, золотистые волосы смешались с серебристыми. Они выглядели как приятели, как братья, как будто были в одной команде. И это была такая очевидная ложь! Кевин пообещал себе, что удалит фотку, как только Виктор отойдёт. Он ни за что не позволил бы своей матери запостить её в блог.

— Хочешь автограф, м-м..?

Виктор Никифоров понятия не имел, как его зовут. Ну разумеется, он не знал.

Кевин моргнул. Он хотел ответить: «отвали уже», но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Язык во рту как будто распух. Кевин ведь даже не мечтал, что Виктор запомнит его имя. Но в горле почему-то пересохло. Он боролся собой, чтобы произнести хоть что-нибудь.

Слова пришли из ниоткуда, из тёмной бездны, десять лет назад похороненной в глубинах его памяти. Он и сам не понял, как выдохнул шесть слогов, целое предложение, которое давно забыл:

— Меня зовут Юрий!

Виктор лишь улыбнулся лёгкой, извиняющейся улыбкой рассеянного человека, который принял собеседника за кого-то другого и попался на этом.

— Прошу прощения! — сказал он, переключившись на русский так просто, как будто в мире не существовало ничего более естественного, — конечно, Юрий!

Юрий Плисецкий обеими руками вцепился в Виктора и разрыдался.


	3. Chapter 3

Попытка объясниться с Виктором Никифоровым была мучительной. И заняла целую вечность.

Нет, Виктор не ошибся. Он американец, на соревнованиях выступает под американским флагом, и зовут его Кевин Бейкер. Просто когда ему было шесть лет, его усыновили и увезли из России. И да, он уже тогда катался на коньках и видел по телевизору, как Виктор выиграл золото в Турине. И в то время его звали Юрий. И с ним уже тысячу лет никто не говорил по-русски, и ему жаль, что он повёл себя как придурок, но всё получилось так охрененно странно, и…

Кевин отчаянно старался объяснить, но ещё сильнее он хотел, чтобы прямо сейчас на отель рухнул метеорит и оставил центр Загреба с дымящейся воронкой, а мир — с внезапной нехваткой известных фигуристов.

— Обычно я так не лажаю, — подытожил Кевин. — Не настолько капитально. В общем, спасибо за автограф.

Он даже не удивился бы, если бы завтра утром Виктор Никифоров объявил, что никогда больше не будет фотографироваться с фанатами и раздавать автографы.

Но Виктор лишь склонил голову к плечу.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я звал тебя Кевин? Или Юрий?

Это было не важно, это было совершенно не важно, потому что Виктор разговаривал с ним в первый и в последний раз.

— Юрий, — ответил он и тяжело сглотнул.

— Юра, — сказал Виктор, — как думаешь, может, нам выпить по коктейлю?

И это был метеорит. Принёсший тотальное разрушение.

«Он сказал «нам»? Он действительно сказал «Юра»?»

— Но банкет?..

— О, конечно, я забыл, что для тебя это первые международные соревнования! Если хочешь остаться — всё в порядке! Просто я устал от подобного времяпрепровождения. На соревнованиях постоянно видишь одни и те же лица, слушаешь одни и те же скучные разговоры. — Виктор помолчал и улыбнулся. — Но не в этот раз! Таких собеседников у меня ещё не было.

— Пошли отсюда, — сказал Кевин.

До того, как Кевин попал на «Золотой конёк», он позволял себе любые фантазии. Например, представлял, что остальные спортсмены подхватили простуду, или случилось массовое пищевое отравление, а он выиграл золото.

Но ему никогда не приходило в голову фантазировать о том, как он сбегает с банкета с Виктором Никифоровым, чтобы отправиться в, похоже, самый шикарный коктейль-бар Загреба. Высокие потолки, позолота и канделябры, мраморная барная стойка. Люди вокруг смеялись и говорили на хорватском языке. Они вдвоём заняли обитый кожей диванчик, и Виктор заказал для них коньяк.

Позабытый стакан остался на столике, а Кевин недоверчиво озирался вокруг. Виктор потягивал коньяк и болтал о соревнованиях, словно всё происходившее было в порядке вещей. Возможно, для Виктора так оно и было. Возможно, Виктор делал что-то подобное каждый день.

— А? — отозвался Кевин.

Виктор только что задал вопрос, но у него не было ни единой идеи, о чём тот спросил. В баре было шумно, и разбирать вполне приличный английский Виктора получалось с трудом. Вдобавок Кевин был слишком занят, пялясь на собеседника, и потерял нить разговора. А теперь чувствовал себя конченным придурком.

Виктор слегка наклонился вперёд.

— Я просто хотел узнать, сколько времени ты тратишь на тренировки. В среднем в день.

Он умел красиво вешать лапшу на уши. Он произнёс это так, как будто ему действительно было интересно.

— Два часа на льду до начала уроков, и ещё час после.

— Три часа? — Одноклассники реагировали так же, но Кевин подозревал, что сейчас причина удивления была иной. — Почему ты ходишь в школу? У вас в Америке нет репетиторов?

Кевин пожал плечами.

— Все должны ходить в школу.

— Но не ты! Я не ходил! И никто не ходит, если серьёзно занимается спортом.

— Нужно получить образование, чтобы была подстраховка на будущее. Нельзя же кататься вечно.

Именно так говорили родители. Виктор, обласканный успехом, в подстраховке не нуждался, но родители Кевина настаивали, что он не может рассчитывать пойти по стопам Виктора Никифорова.

— С такой программой тренировок как у тебя, точно нельзя, — заявил Виктор.

— Ну ладно, и как же я должен тренироваться?

В собственном голосе Кевин расслышал то, что мать называла «снова этот вызывающий тон». Он и сам не верил, что разговаривает с Виктором Никифоровым подобным образом. Может, он уже слегка опьянел. Коньяк оказался крепче, чем он ожидал.

Странно, но Виктор не выглядел оскорблённым.

— Ты слишком хорош, но топчешься на месте. Нужно чтобы кто-то заставил тебя работать упорнее. Намного упорнее. Ты должен поехать в Россию и тренироваться с нами.

— Ну да, — сказал Кевин.

Виктор многозначительно округлил глаза.

— Я серьёзно! Завтра я поговорю с Яковом.

А вот теперь Кевин был уверен на все сто, что всё это невзаправду. У Виктора явно имелись скрытые мотивы. И странное дело, от этого стало чуточку легче.

— Класс, — ответил Кевин. — Было бы круто.

Он не питал иллюзий, что Виктор действительно отрекомендует его Якову, но если сейчас они обсуждали условия сделки, то Кевин собирался подыграть. Виктор делал вид, что Яков Фельцман мог бы тренировать случайно подвернувшегося американского парня, это было приятно. Чёрт, да Кевин был бы в восторге, даже если бы Виктор просто предложил открытым текстом.

— Ну и, что теперь? — спросил он.

Виктор посмотрел в ответ с вежливым замешательством.

— Если ты устал, я попрошу вызвать тебе такси…

Это было нечестно. Виктор прекрасно знал, как делаются подобные вещи, и всё равно заставлял его произнести это вслух.

Кевин вздохнул.

— Я имею в виду, хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал? Или как?

«Или как. Боже, Кевин, ты не мог выставить себя ещё большим придурком?»

Вообще-то, после возвращения он планировал признаться родителям. Он откладывал этот разговор не просто так, хотел дождаться удачного момента, такого как сейчас, когда он сумел доказать, что не был их полным и безоговорочным провалом. Может быть, достойное выступление на соревнованиях, скрасило бы им разочарование.

И даже если бы Кевин до сих пор не решился, происходившее вокруг намекало, что время пришло. В Европе — как и в России, в Японии, в любой цивилизованной стране — всё было иначе, здесь никого не волновало, с кем ты спишь. На днях в одном из коридоров отеля Кевин прошёл мимо парочки обжимавшихся юниоров, а тренер одного из них шёл следом за ним. Кевин затаил дыхание, но единственное, что тот сказал, было: «Павлик, отложи это до конца соревнований. И занимайся этим в своём номере!»

Загреб во многих смыслах вдохновлял. И Кевин надеялся, что всё могло стать ещё интереснее.

А потом Виктор заговорил.

— Ох ты ж. Нет, — сказал он.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Кевин.

— Ты очень красивый! Я не… в смысле, конечно, я бы… хотя всё-таки ты слишком молод для меня, поэтому я не… но дело не в этом. — Наконец поток слов иссяк, Виктор растерянно склонил голову. — Ты решил, что это было… как это по-английски?

— Quid pro quo?* — предложил Кевин.

— Это что, латынь? Неважно, поверю тебе на слово.

— Точно, — уныло ответил Кевин. — Именно так я и решил.

— Прости! — сказал Виктор. — Я просто не подумал! Яков говорит, что я никогда не думаю, похоже, он прав.

Видимо, Кевин всё-таки был пьян. Ему казалось, что он полностью потерял нить разговора, или что это был уже совершенно другой разговор.

— Забудь всё, что я сказал.

— Забыл!

Самое странное в Викторе было то, что ему хотелось верить.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь, — осторожно начал Виктор, — я скажу Якову, что он должен поговорить с тобой.

— Зачем?

— Потому что я считаю, что ты хороший фигурист с непростительно запущенными физподготовкой и хореографией. И потому, что сейчас Якову не хватает одиночников. И вне зависимости от того, попаду я со своим коленом на Олимпиаду или нет, я перед ним в долгу.

— О, — сказал Кевин, — ясно.

Похоже, всё оказалось очень просто.

(Он отсосал бы Виктору при любом раскладе).

На следующий день ранним утром Кевин крадучись выбрался из своего номера. Он перевёл телефон в беззвучный режим — родители всё равно решили бы, что он отсыпается после банкета — и отправился в небольшое кафе, расположенное неподалёку от отеля. «Почти как шпион», — думал он.

А вот Виктор и Фельцман даже не пытались остаться незамеченными. Они сидели за столиком, прямо перед панорамным окном, освещённые золотистым светом и увлечённо разговаривали. Они ждали его. Кевин как раз прикидывал, стоило ли развернуться и сбежать, когда Виктор посмотрел в окно и приветливо ему помахал.

После предрассветного холода улиц Загреба показалось, что в кафе жарко как в теплице. Пока Кевин был занят попытками выпутаться из куртки и шарфа, Виктор встал, расцеловал его в обе щеки и незамедлительно принялся их знакомить.

— Яков, это Юра! Юра, это Яков Давыдович.

— Юра, — поприветствовал Яков и не вставая протянул руку.

Ещё до того, как принесли кофе, Виктор пересказал Якову историю Кевина. В его исполнении она звучала куда более драматично, чем была на самом деле. Яков владел английским достаточно хорошо, чтобы давать интервью западным журналистам, но для этого разговора его уровня явно не хватало. Так что вначале Виктор проговаривал всё по-английски, Яков кивал и мрачно хмурился. Потом Виктор повторял уже по-русски, а Яков кивал и хмурился ещё сильнее.

Ближе к концу беседы Яков задал несколько вопросов. Они касались тренировок Кевина (просто отвратительных) и прыжков (какие из них он считал трудными?). Если бы вчера у Кевина спросили, подозревает ли Яков Фельцман о его существовании, он твёрдо ответил бы: «Нет». Но к сегодняшнему утру тот, похоже, как минимум посмотрел несколько видео с его прошлых выступлений. От одной мысли об этом всё внутри начинало дрожать.

Виктор в обсуждении технических моментов почти не участвовал.

— Ну так вот, — подытожил он, — как я и говорил Якову перед твоим приходом, я считаю, ты должен поехать с нами в Санкт-Петербург.

Кевин недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Сейчас?

— Можно не прямо сейчас, — разрешил Виктор, — пожалуй, вначале тебе следует поехать домой и собрать вещи.

Легче от этого не стало.

— Но я не могу проснуться однажды утром и заявить, что уезжаю в Россию. Мои родители слетят с катушек от таких новостей.

— Тебе же уже есть восемнадцать?

— Да.

— Значит, всё ты можешь.

— Но… нет. Я не могу! То есть…

— Почему нет? — с настойчивостью человека, привыкшего получать всё что хочет, упорствовал Виктор.

Действительно, почему нет? Кевин не мог придумать причину, раньше ему и в голову не приходило, что она ему понадобиться. Ведь нормальные люди не перечёркивали свою прежнюю жизнь и не срывались на другой конец света ради прихоти. По крайней мере Кевин такого ни разу не видел. Возможно, подобное было в духе Виктора Никифорова.

— Потому что! — Он отчаянно пытался найти какой-нибудь разумный довод. — Билет на самолёт в Россию стоит, наверное, тысячу долларов. У меня нет таких денег, у меня даже кредитки нет. И потом, что я буду делать, когда прилечу туда?

— Да, да, — Фельцман покивал в подтверждение его слов.

И сказал Виктору что-то по-русски, сложное и убедительное, а тот ответил не менее напористо. Обмен репликами вышел достаточно громким, и посетители кафе начали поглядывать в их сторону. Для Юры этот диалог был набором звуков, до тех пор пока ему не показалось, что Фельцман произнёс «тренер» и «кто будет платить».

А Виктор сделал пренебрежительный широкий жест:

— Я.

И ещё один горячий обмен репликами на русском. Кевин порадовался тому, что его собеседники были поглощены спором и не обратили внимания на то, что он выплюнул кофе обратно в чашку.

В конце концов они замолчали. Фельцман флегматично доедал свой завтрак. Виктор сложил локти на стол, подпёр ладонями подбородок и уставился на него. Кевин взялся за круассан, который заказал для себя, и попытался не обращать внимания на тот факт, что он сидел за одним столом с величайшим фигуристом и величайшим тренером всех времён и народов.

— Ладно, — наконец проворчал Фельцман, — ничего не могу обещать, пока не увижу его на льду.

— Так почему бы не посмотреть? — спросил Виктор. — Где-нибудь неподалёку точно должен быть каток. У тебя же есть секретный список запасных тренировочных площадок?

— Витя, мы должны ехать в аэропорт!

— У нас ещё есть время! Мы можем заехать по пути!

Яков покачал головой.

— В Тель-Авиве ты говорил то же самое.

Судя по невинному взгляду, который Виктор послал Фельцману, в Тель-Авиве всё закончилось плохо. У Кевина сердце сжалось от осознания того, что и сегодняшнее безумие подошло к концу. Он не представлял, как будет рассказывать обо всём этом родителям.

Яков Фельцман глянул на него.

— Сходи за коньками, — сказал он. — Такси подъедет через пятнадцать минут.

Такси доставило их к старому потрёпанному жизнью катку, располагавшемуся в одном из пригородов Загреба. Расписание, вывешенное на двери, было составлено на хорватском, поэтому Кевин понятия не имел, чьи занятия они прервали, персонал за стойкой регистрации говорил по-английски на уровне вывешенного расписания. Но любой идиот на любом катке мира знал, кто такой Виктор Никифоров.

Спустя несколько совместных фотографий, обслуживающий персонал очистил лёд, и весь каток словно перешёл в их владение.

— Витя, ты тоже, — сказал Фельцман, — разогревайся и выходи на лёд вместе с ним.

Ещё не было и девяти часов утра. Только вчера Кевин завершил выступление на своём первом международном чемпионате, посмотрел показательные, сходил на банкет и закончил день тем, что до полуночи пил коньяк с Виктором Никифоровым. Единственное, что он собирался делать сегодня — спать до тех пор, пока его мама не постучала бы в дверь номера, а потом поднялся бы с постели и потащил свою похмельную тушку на обратный рейс до Атланты.

Вместо этого он оказался на льду бок о бок с Виктором Никифоровым, а Яков Фельцман выкрикивал команды. Виктор чётко следовал указаниям, Кевин старался как мог, чтобы повторить за ним. А Фельцман кричал снова и снова.

— Быстрее! Выше! Сильнее! Ещё!

Словно диалог в порнофильме, только никому из присутствовавших не светило получить денег в конце. Кевин старался изо всех сил. Измученный, похмельный, наспех разогретый, он выкладывался на сто двадцать процентов. Но как бы не пытался, всё равно не мог повторить то, что Виктор проделывал без особых усилий. Кевин был хреновым фигуристом, и знал об этом. Он раз за разом падал на лёд и поднимался на ноги, готовый пробовать снова и падать ещё.

Когда они наконец-то закончили, Фельцман ждал их за бортиком, неодобрительно скрестив руки.

— Абсолютно деревянный. Ты занимаешься балетом?

Кевин, измученный настолько, что его подташнивало, просто стоял и хватал ртом воздух.

— Редко, — ответил он, когда сумел справиться с дыханием.

— Я так и думал, — сказал Фельцман. — Это было жалко. Не говоря уже о прыжках.

Вот так. Кевин чувствовал, что покраснел до корней волос от стыда. Лучше бы он вообще сюда не приходил. Лучше бы он никогда не встречал Виктора Никифорова, чем, как сейчас, запороть такую возможность.

— Дайте мне десять минут, и я вернусь на лёд, — взмолился он. — Позвольте мне показать мою произвольную. Я…

— Я видел её вчера, — сказал Фельцман. — Нет необходимости смотреть ещё раз.

— Ну так что, Яков? — спросил Виктор, застёгивая куртку. Ему даже хватило совести выглядеть слегка уставшим. — У него же есть потенциал.

— Не время и не место это обсуждать, Витя. Нам нужно в аэропорт! Мы опаздываем!

Виктор посмотрел на Кевина.

— Юра, можешь поехать с нами?

Кевин понятия не имел, почему сказал «да». И вот где он оказался — сидел на переднем сиденье такси, а за его спиной кричали друг на друга Фельцман и Виктор. Это было абсолютно сюрреалистично.

— Он американец! — настаивал Фельцман, — американец!

Виктор подался вперёд и мило улыбнулся Кевину.

— Яков беспокоится, потому что в нашем спортклубе обычно не занимаются подготовкой иностранцев. Но ты же родился в России? Значит, ты тоже гражданин России.

— Я? Наверное, да. В смысле, у меня нет паспорта или чего-то такого…

На самом деле он прекрасно знал, что он гражданин России. Ещё в начале года, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, мама прочитала длинную лекцию на эту тему — что он никогда в жизни не сможет соревноваться в России, потому что там не признают двойного гражданства и посчитают его русским. А это означало, что в тот момент, когда он ступит на российскую землю, его тут же призовут в армию и уже не позволят уехать. Она говорила таким тоном, словно в конечном итоге он оказался бы в Северной Корее, шагающим в строю вслед за ядерной ракетой. Он должен был подписать кое-какие бумаги, чтобы отказаться от российского гражданства, но руки так и не дошли. И вовсе не из-за его принципиальной позиции по этому вопросу. Кевин точно так же ничего не сделал с заявлением для колледжа. Мама говорила, что из-за него она поседела раньше времени.

Но сейчас это было неважно. Он не мог понять, почему Виктор рассуждал о практической стороне вопроса, хотя было ясно как день, что Фельцман считал Кевина конченным неудачником.

— Вот видишь, он русский! — сказал Виктор. — Он может попасть в национальную сборную. Это решило бы вопрос с его финансированием. Он может выступать за Россию!

— А что насчёт, ну, службы в армии? — спросил Кевин.

Виктор отмахнулся.

— Это займёт неделю или две. Тебя отправят в спортивную роту, даже делать ничего не придётся. Ты в курсе, что я младший лейтенант?

Да. Он был в курсе. Спасибо тому, кто разместил на фанатском форуме отрывки кривого гугл-перевода автобиографии Виктора. Но Кевин скорее умер бы, чем признался в этом.

Они добрались до причудливо вытянутого современного здания аэропорта. Вечеринка закончилась. Сейчас они попрощаются с ним и улетят обратно в Россию. Кевин вернётся в отель, а потом домой в Джорджию. Он не услышит от них больше ни слова и никогда никому не расскажет о том, чем занимался этим утром.

Он глубоко вздохнул и закусил щёку изнутри, пытаясь подобрать идеально подходившее прощание. «Увидимся»? Нет, потому что он больше никогда их не увидит. «Бывайте»? Слишком неформально, чувак. «Пока»? Просто, но недостаточно хорошо. Да господи, это было ужасно. Лучше бы он вообще сюда не приезжал. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова было шесть лет. Он практически видел, как растягивается во весь рост на полу терминала и цепляется за лодыжки Якова Фельцмана.

Перед зоной высадки пассажиров образовалась пробка. Водитель их такси пытался подъехать к тротуару, кричал и показывал средний палец застрявшим впереди машинам.

— Ну что, Яков? — сказал Виктор.

— Что ну что? — проворчал Фельцман.

Виктор многозначительно промолчал. Повисла долгая пауза, прерываемая лишь сигналами машин. Желудок Кевина сделал сальто.

— Только на лето, — в конце концов решил Фельцман, — как… испытание. Витя, переведи.

— Тест? Нет, испытательный срок. Эксперимент!

— Да, — подтвердил Фельцман. — Он самый.

Виктор с надеждой посмотрел на Кевина.

— На лето? Ты прилетишь?

— А-а, да, — ответил Кевин, абсолютно ошарашенный. — Конечно. Думаю, да.

— Отлично! — сказал Виктор и просиял. — Жду с нетерпением.

Фельцман наклонился вперёд, достал из кармана бумажник, раскрыл его, вытащил визитную карточку и протянул её Кевину.

— Когда прилетишь домой, поговори со своим тренером. С родителями. А потом позвони мне. И мы со всем разберёмся.

— Позвоню, — пообещал Кевин.

Прежде чем он смог придумать, что ещё сказать, вроде того же «спасибо», они вышли из машины и заплатили водителю, и достали свои чемоданы из багажника.

— До свидания! — крикнул Виктор, помахав через плечо. — Увидимся летом! — И они с Фельцманом поспешили ко входу в терминал.

Водитель вернулся в такси и удивлённо посмотрел на Кевина.

— Вы тоже ехали в аэропорт? Или нет?

У него не было денег, и он не помнил название своего отеля, поэтому молча вышел из такси. Вокруг царил хаос международного аэропорта, а Кевин стоял на тротуаре и пытался осознать, что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло.

Зазвонил телефон. Прежде чем принять вызов, он глянул на экран: 9.27 утра. Звонила мама. У него было уже пять пропущенных от неё.

— Кевин, слава богу, ты наконец-то снял трубку! Почему ты не спустился на завтрак? Я тебе звонила, писала сообщения, стучала в твою дверь. Тренер не знает, где ты, другие фигуристы тоже…

Кевин поёжился.

— Мам, тебе не стоило их беспокоить. Со мной всё в порядке.

— А у кого ещё мне было спрашивать? Где ты?

— Ну, я вроде как… в аэропорту. Это долгая история.

Мама издала скептический хмык. Любой человек, независимо от национальности, услышав его, смог бы перевести: «Почему ты так поступаешь со своей матерью?»

— Короче, слушай, я поймаю такси. Прямо сейчас. Я всё объясню, когда вернусь. Только… напомни название нашего отеля?

**Шесть месяцев спустя…**

_ «Если любишь — отпусти» _

_Долгие годы после усыновления Кевина, мы думали лишь о том, как пережить следующий день. Потом у нас появилась надежда. Надежда на то, что он выучит достаточно английских слов, чтобы перейти в общий класс, что он научится читать на одном уровне с одноклассниками, что сможет окончить среднюю школу. Что гнев и неконтролируемое поведение не доведут его до тюрьмы. В какой-то момент в наших надеждах появилось фигурное катание — единственная заветная мечта Кевина._

_Настало время, и надежды начали сбываться. Как самые обычные родители, мы стали мечтать о том дне, когда отправим его, готового расправить крылья, в колледж._

_Мы так гордились, когда он получил письмо с извещением о том, что ему назначили полную спортивную стипендию в Бостонском колледже. Я плакала несколько дней кряду, стоило лишь подумать об этом._

_Я много раз представляла себе, как мы поедем в аэропорт, чтобы проводить его._

_Вчера этот день наконец настал. Вот только Кевин поехал не в колледж. Он улетел в Россию, чтобы вместе со своим кумиром Виктором Никифоровым заниматься у Якова Фельцмана, всемирно известного тренера по фигурному катанию. Возможно, на лето. А может быть — и Кевин надеется, что так оно и будет — гораздо дольше. Бостонский колледж согласился отложить его поступление на год, пока он следует за своей мечтой._

_Двенадцать лет назад в нашей жизни был другой аэропорт. Двенадцать лет назад мы отправились в Россию, чтобы привести разъярённого, сбитого с толку шестилетнего ребёнка — нашего сына — в его новый дом в Америке. Вчера Кевин улетел обратно._

_«Мам, — сказал он перед выходом на посадку, такой высокий, красивый и решительный, — я же просил называть меня Юрием»._

_Я не знаю, что ещё сказать._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Quid pro quo (от лат. Quid pro quo — «то за это») - фразеологизм, обычно используемый в английском языке в значении «услуга за услугу». (с) Википедия


End file.
